


Red Candle

by Jinkisducklings



Series: Jjongsmonth [18]
Category: SHINee
Genre: F/M, Jinki is the last male of the ancient Lee Bloodline of werewolves, Junghee is the daughter of the head of the most powerful werewolf hunting clan, Werewolf, Werewolf Hunters, and, like traditional werewolf, they fall in love, this is their wedding, where they turn on the full moon and are big and fierce and ugly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 13:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinkisducklings/pseuds/Jinkisducklings
Summary: I waited for today. You softly embraced me.You quietly held my hand. Blow out the light, woo hoo hoo





	Red Candle

          Jinki closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The sun was beginning to set, a cool breeze was coming from the sea just down the cliff’s edge, and the mid-autumn colors of the trees made the scene calm and beautiful. He opened his eyes and was fidgeting with his coat sleeves when he sensed her. He whipped around so quickly he lost his footing for a moment. He saw the white of her simple dress first. The full lace sleeves looking so beautiful against her. As she made it closer he offered his hand down, but still couldn’t find the words, any words at all. She smiled so softly up at him, as if nervous or unsure. She was breathing a little heavy, probably from the trek through the woods from the pull off. “I’m sorry I’m late. I couldn’t seem to shake Kibum.”

          “Wow.” Was all he could manage to say with a rushed breath. “You look... Wow.”

          Her cheeks were such a pretty shade of pink as she dipped her head a little and pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. “Jinki~”

          They both turned when they heard a soft cough. Jinki’s sister Minjung was standing there with a proud little smile. She lifted the little book in her hands, one passed down from their mother, “Are you ready?”

          As he gazed at Junghee he took her hand into his and smiled, “I am.”

          “I think I’ve waited long enough to be your wife Jinki.” Junghee quipped, causing Minjung to giggle a little and Jinki to blush in embarrassment.

          “If you’ll please take out the sash brother.” Carefully Jinki pulled out the silver silk sash from his coat pocket and handed it to his sister. Minjung quietly read from the book as she opened it. “For ages, our people have been married in the light of the moon, as a representation for the burden that is being taken upon the couples as they wed, and as a blessing to be as eternal as the moon has in the sky. As the matriarch of our family, I reside over this marriage and give it my blessing.”

          The silver silk was wrapped carefully around their clasped hands, tied at the top, and Minjung pulled out the jar of scented oil from her belt. The cork was pulled out with her teeth as she grinned. “These two people wish to be bonded together, their souls tied and intertwined for eternity.” She glanced between them, a little smile on her lips at how both were gazing with such warmth and love, “If either wish to stop this binding, now would be the time.”

          “Never in a million years would I stop this.” Junghee quietly declared.

          Jinki smiled even wider, “Never.”

          Carefully the oil was poured over their hands, dripping onto the cool grass under their feet, as Minjung spoke again. “Then, I, the matriarch of the lee line, bind Lee Jinki and Kim Junghee, in love and in life.” She was beaming as she said, “You now may seal your tie.”

          First, Jinki dipped his right thumb into the red powder held out to him. He softly ran it over her forehead, down her nose, and pressed a print on her closed lips. Next, she dipped her right thumb into the blue powder offered to her. Starting at the bridge of his nose she moved over each of his cheekbones in a soft curve, before pressing a print on his lips. Then they kissed, the warmth between them melding the two powders on their lips, so when they finally parted a soft purple was on their lips. The knot holding the sash around their hands was gently pulled, untying, and carefully folded as it was unwrapped. It was placed in Junghee’s hand before her other was placed over it, as if protecting it. “This is always given to the bride or groom being brought into the family. Keep it well.”

          “I will.”

          Minjung softly kissed her brother’s cheek, “Be careful, brother.”

          “I am.”

          “Uh huh.” She bowed her head to Junghee before slipping around him and back down the path, leaving them alone.

          Jinki softly tugged her close, noses brushing and eyes slightly fluttering. “I love you, Junghee.”

          “I love you so much.” She let out a shuddered breath, arms wrapping around his middle, and almost sagging in his hold. “It seems I’ve been waiting for this day forever. To be in your arms, married... I-”

          He softly chuckled as her eyes got glossy. “Let’s go home.”

          “Home.” She sniffled, smiling a little. “Our home.”

—--

          Candles were lit all around the cottage as they stepped through the door. Junghee looked back at him with wide eyes, but all he did was smile before kissing her sweetly. “I asked Changmin to light them for me.”

          “What if they burned the house down?”

          He was laughing as he stepped around her, “I had his wife, my sister, call him when she made it home to light them.”

          She grumbled, but then he was kissing her again and she melted. “Stop that, or I’m never actually entering the house.”

          One more, slow kiss before he withdrew with a smile. “How about we go get into something more comfortable, hmm? I know how much you hate dresses.”

          Her fingers were soft brushes against his stomach as she moved past him before they curled around his right hand and tugged him behind her with a gentle pull. She stopped just before the bed, go of his hand, and slowly moving her hair off her right shoulder. He knew what she wanted without being asked, with gentle fingers, he pulled the dress zipped down, and pushed the dress off her shoulders. He kissed the back of her neck before stepping away, giving her space to change as he tugged his coat sleeves down past his fingers. He glanced up when he heard the sound of her dress falling to the ground. She met his eyes, the same fiery gaze he’s seen so many times before. “I’m comfortable like this.”

          “Oh?” He softly breathed out, coat slipping from his fingers.

          “Mhmm.” She pulled the quilt from the bed, slowly wrapped it around herself before heading toward the door, “Could you grab a few pillows?”

          “Ye-yeah.”

—--

          The fur of the rug was warm and soft underneath his back, the pillow was giving support to his head, as Junghee kissed him as in a haze. Her hair was down and beautifully waved off her shoulder as she pulled away to softly play with his hair. She smiled sweetly, moving her hand down his cheek and jaw, “How are you so handsome?”

          “I have to get something out of the curse.” He quietly replied, softly caressing her side under the blanket over them both. He flashed a smile when her happy expression began to fall. “I love you.”

          “You know I love you,” She ran her finger over his lip, faces clean of the powder. “But when will you get it through that beautiful head of yours that you are more than the Were part of you.”

          “When I don’t have to be locked in the cellar every full moon to prevent me from hurting you or being killed.” He frowned as he caressed her cheek. “When having a child doesn’t risk having a boy, and giving them the curse.”

          Junghee softly kissed his jaw, little kisses before kissing his lips. “I love you. I love all of you. And if you happen to give me a son, we’ll address it and protect him just as I have you these last few years.”

          “You’d want to have my child even knowing what I become every full moon?”

          “I wouldn’t have married you if I didn’t.” She kissed him once more, caressing his hair, “You’re my husband now. You make me so happy.”

          “I guess getting attacked by you was the luckiest full moon of my life, huh?” She gently swatted at his chest with a whine. He faked hurt. “And you’re still attacking me! What is this?!”

          But soft laughter left their lips, Junghee hiding her face against his chest. He cupped the back of her head and carefully flipped them. She made a soft noise of surprise, but as he softly kissed her, her thighs spread easily allowing him to rest fully against her. With an easy smile, he pulled away, just enough to blow the last candle out. Junghee giggled when he returned, wrapping her arms around him and pushed her fingers into his hair. “You know, this is where we had sex for the first time.”

          “It is, isn’t it?” Jinki hummed with a soft smile, “Your hair was shorter and I still had my stitches.”

          “If only I knew you were so much more than an act of rebellion against my father.” God, she was gorgeous in the flickering flames of the fire. “Are you going to actually eat me or just do so with your eyes?”

          He nuzzled into her neck with pink cheeks, slightly shy. He sure was adorable.


End file.
